A Day for 2 Friends
by Revengermajestyliberator
Summary: Set between S1 and S2 let's look at what happens when Honoka asks Kotori to just be alone with her for the day. I don't own Love Live. made for a friend.


Well... ummm... I'm back with a new oneshot... this time its HonoKoto... pairing chosen by a friend and set sometime after the end of Season 1 but before the start of Season 2 (probably) also ummm... please review and I don't own Love Live! And to my friend... here's the story I hope it's nice.

Story start...

Energetic is the only thing that can describe the friend of Minami Kotori, Kousaka Honoka. Whenever Kotori would hang out with Honoka with their other best friend Umi, Honoka would just drag them to all sorts of things. More recently, it was the formation of a school idol group called Muse. The group was formed to keep their school Otonikazaka from shutting down. The school was in a total crisis due to the lack of student enrollments. After several hardships and struggles, this group which was founded by these 3 best friends, eventually expanded to 9 members, and despite not winning the recent "Love Live!" competition they were able to give enough recognition to keep the school from shutting down. Though today is not one of theses days. Kotori with her golden eyes and silver hair just stood at the streets of Akihabara, the maid cafe where she works only a street away. But today though, was not one of those work days...

_Maybe she forgot what to come... it's just like her though. _Kotori thought to herself as a smile formed around her lips.

Most days she would end up calling Honoka to remind her to come quick and would most often be late when hanging out with her and Umi... but today was not one of those days. This Kotori was sure of, considering that Honoka had secretly asked to meet just her on this Saturday morning. Though as Kotori looked around to her left she saw nothing but people walking around or passing by her, though when she looked to her right though. She saw what could possibly be a human Road Runner (beep beep) running to her. This "road runner" girl has baby blue eyes as well as ginger hair. The girl though immediately stopped in front of her out of breath but nowhere close to sweating, considering that she is the leader of Muse as well as having an ample amount of stamina, Kousaka Honoka.

"Ah,ha,ha..." Honoka gasped for breath before standing normally to face Kotori, "Sorry Kotori-chan, I would have been here on time, hadn't it been for Yukiho and Arisa-chan asking me to help them out suggesting possible places to go out in too."

While most people would have scolded Honoka for being late, mostly their best friend Umi who would always reprimand Honoka. But unlike Umi, Kotori is always supporting Honoka, and unlike Umi she can't bring herself to reprmand Honoka. There was just something about the way that Honoka smiles that keeps Kotori smiling too. And seeing that Honoka ran all the way just to be there as soon as possible brought a smile to her once again. And why wouldn't she, Honoka kept her from leaving the group. The way that Honoka tried to keep Kotori in the group, it earned more than Kotori's gratitude. Honoka won her heart as well that day.

"It's ok Honoka-chan you can just make it up for what you're planning for today," Kotori said as Honoka was still kind of sulking from being late.

Like magic though, Honoka suddenly recovered and quickly took Kotori's hands.

"Let's go then, Kotori-chan!" Honoka said as she started to drag Kotori through the stores.

"You were always energetic Honoka-chan!" Kotori said as Honoka dragged her through the stores.

"Of course, I don't want to mess up this day... especially a day like this." Honoka said as she immediately stopped walking after getting out of the 2nd store and let go of Kotori's hands.

"Ummmm..." Kotori said in confusion.

Getting Kotori to understand things like this is hard though... most of the time even if Honoka is clueless at times sometimes even Kotori is more clueless. This time is no different as Kotori just tilted her head to the side in confusion. This was enough for the ginger head though cause when she looked at Kotori...

"Oh!" Honoka gasped as she immediately took Kotori's hands. "Sorry, Kotori-chan... how about going somewhere to make up for it?"

"To a restaurant then? I'm quite hungry..." Kotori said as her stomach grumbled... giving the 2 something to laugh about as they laughed.

"Ok... let's go get some cheesecake then-" Honoka began before Kotori suddenly grabbed her and started running towards the nearest cheescake shop which is ironically the cafe where she worked.

People were obviously not looking cause if people did they would have thought that lightning just passed by them. This was all because Kotori ran through a lot of people holding Honoka's hands while surprisingly not hitting anyone. Honoka wasn't that lucky though... left, right, left again, right again. Honoka kept on bumping into people who later on dismissed it as accidentally bumping the person they see beside them considering that Kotori was running so fast that everyone thought it was just the wind. Though by some fortunate twist of fate Honoka was able to make it to the cafe without any severe injuries... though that didn't mean they didn't hurt her.

"Really? Kotori-chan please don't do that again... it hurts a lot" Honoka said as she rubbed her sore shoulders which was now quite red due to the impact with not only the other people but also from Kotori dragging her.

"Oh..." Kotori who was smiling from being able to reach the cafe, immediately frowned as she realized the consequences that it inflicted on Honoka. "I'm sorry, Honoka-chan... it's just that I really like cheesecake, and normally a lot of people would immediately rush to get here."

"Maybe next time can you just tell me to run Kotori-chan..." Honoka said as she looked around. Kotori wasn't kidding though... considering that a lot of people are already inside the cafe.

When though Kotori wasn't sure... she was sure Honoka would not want to go out with her again after she nearly yankedher arm off unintentionally. And as if Honoka could notice how Kotori's feeling.

"It's ok Kotori-chan," Honoka said with her normal smile. This in turn also made Kotori smile knowing her bestfriend forgave her.

"There's still time." Kotori said as she checked her watch... it was still about 4pm... "Where do you want to go Honoka-chan.

Having the time was good for them... though sadly by the time they finished paying for the food they have to think about what to do next... and considering that it was normally Umi who makes their schedule both are in for quite a dilemna. And since they are almost out of options they opted to watch the sunset from the shrine where another member of Muse Toujou Nozomi... the spiritual mother and often the one constantly giving the girls a fright(by groping them)works in...

"Most days, we aren't able to even see things like this..." Honoka said as she stood on top of the staircase smiling beside Kotori. "But that's what makes things like this fun."

"Eh? Why?" Kotori asked dumbfounded as she looked on to her bestfriend.

"Well... if I didn't stop you at the airport at that time... then you would have gone abroad... and Muse wouldn't be Muse anymore..." Honoka said while looking out into the sunset.

"Yeah... at that time... it was during Love Live! and I was offered a scholarship abroad... if you didn't stop me... then we wouldn't be here right now." Kotori remembered as a visible frown was seen on her face.

Several weeks back, Kotori was offered a scholarship for fashion overseas. Obviously... when news reached the rest of the group, everyone was visibly shocked, Honoka especially as Kotori didn't reveal any of this to them. Then came the big argument with the group... sending it into a temporary hiatus under their member and current Student Council President Ayase Eli's orders. Though above all this... several days later Honoka did what could have been the impossible. Not only did she reach the airport in time to convince Kotori to come back, but even made it back on time with Kotori for Muse's performance on the auditiorium all on the same day. But remembering this didn't make Kotori feel sad at all... in fact the memory of Honoka stopping her from boarding that plane... it made Kotori smile.

_Honoka-chan is always there, if she wasn't there, ever since we were little._ Kotori thought to herself. _I have grown to admire Honoka-chan... but one thing that bothers me though. _And with that Kotori decided to ask it out loud.

"Honoka-chan," Kotori said with a sigh, "why are you bringing this up?"

When Kotori said that Honoka froze as if she too was processing everything that was happening. And with a sigh Honoka explained herself...

"Because... I can't imagine a school life without Muse." Honoka started to explain herself. "If it wasn't for Muse... we wouldn't be able to save the school... but most of all..."

"Most of all...?" Kotori wondered as she started to move closer to Honoka.

"Most of all... I can't imagine a life without you, Kotori-chan." Honoka said as quickly as she looked away.

Kotori though was visibly shocked from ths revelation. And immediately after that confession.

"EH?! WHY?!" Kotori asked... perhaps a bit too loud.

"Well, it was because of you that we got Umi-chan to join. And because of you we had all those cute costumes. You were one of the co-founders Kotori-chan... but that's not all I mean when I meant without you." Honoka said as she decided to look at Kotori again.

Baby blue and Golden eyes locked into each other as both girls are now standing face to face with each other. And if tensions are rough these 2 girls are practically staring at each other full of confusion... yet both feel relief in being this close to the other. Though this stare off made both blush and flush their faces away from the other.

"So... what is it?" Kotori asked as her eyes quickly looked into Honoka again.

"I-I-It means... that I don't want to study or even be in a school without you. Because, it's because I love you, Kotori-chan." Honoka said as her blush turned redder.

It would be a miracle considering that Kotori isn't even surprised in the least... at least physically.

_OH MY! Honoka-chan likes me?!" _Kotori thought to herself as she pondered on what happened today. Kotori dragged Honoka through a crowd, yet Honoka even smiled back at her. And even before... everytime Kotori looked at Honoka... they would both smile at each other.

"I-I'm sorry Kotori-chan!" Honoka said as she immediately ran for the stairs.

Honoka couldn't handle it anymore... she ran for the stairs with her heart aching.

_Why did I tell that to Kotori-chan? Now she might not talk to me._ Honoka thought to herself.

Kotori though was faster, as fast as her legs could carry her she ran straight for Honoka immediately grabbing her hand and forcing Honoka to look at her.

"Wha-" Before Honoka could continue what she was gonna say Kotori locked her in a hug... and from the hug Honoka could feel Kotori's tears.

_Why? Why is she crying?_ Honoka thought to herself.

"Honoka-chan... don't leave me again, please. Not again, I can't stop thinking about you. And you asking me to just hang out with you today. Please, Honoka-chan don't leave me again. I love you too." Kotori said as she hugged Honoka tighter.

"Kotori-chan..." Honoka was speechless, normally unlike her... but why shouldn't she act weird, not only did she confess to Kotori but Kotori returned her feelings as well.

Honoka slowly reached her hands for Kotori and as soon as she could returned her embrace with as much effort as Kotori did for Honoka. The warmth of the 2 girls seeping into each as both girls look into each other's eyes so much that there was only one thing left to do.

"Kotori-chan, may I?" Honoka asked to Kotori as they let go of each other's embrace.

"Yes, you may"

And with that Honoka slowly moved her lips and came into contact with Kotori's own. The kiss was the sweetest thing experienced by both girls... and soon both embraced each other once again with no intention of letting the other go. That was until they were both forced to release the kiss to breathe again. With joy in their eyes they stopped their kiss as both realize how much they love each other the kiss only fuelling their desire for the other.

"So, Kotori-chan?" Honoka started to ask... even if she believes it is enough she still wants to make sure. "Do you want to go out with me?"

She need not even ask as the second that happened Kotori returned Honoka question with a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Yes, I would love to."

Story end...

Yay story over! So yeah to my friend here you go and for everyone else thank you for reading the story to the fullest and see you next time and pls review.


End file.
